


[podfic] Maybe Definitely

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Cassandra Cain, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pod_O_Ween 2018, Podfic, Tim Drake Is Bad At Flirting, on purpose? for feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Tim stares at the space she was and wonders if this is why all the truly happy super heroes he knows have no siblings. Except for Jaime, because he's Jaime and has an actual family group that functions normally.





	[podfic] Maybe Definitely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe Definitely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719202) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** accidental kidnapping, on purpose? for feelings?, Tim Drake Is Bad At Flirting, Matchmaker Cassandra Cain, Pining, Mutual Pining, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Pod_O_Ween 2018

 **Length:**  00:14:38

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Maybe%20Definitely_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
